This invention relates generally to a clamping device, and more particularly to a clamping device for cables and/or electrical conductors.
For purposes of discussion, the invention will be described with reference to a clamping device for electrical conductors used in power transmission services to deliver electricity from a power producing facility to a residential or commercial property; however, it should be appreciated that the clamp may be used with any type of cable and/or conductor where clamping is required.
Overhead power transmission conductors are routinely used throughout the world to transmit electricity from power producing facilities to residential and/or commercial properties. Linemen who work for utility companies regularly perform maintenance on electrical conductors to ensure that the supply of electricity continues to flow with the least amount of interruption possible. Often times, such maintenance requires a lineman to string new electrical conductors, to cut the electrical conductors to allow slack in the conductor to be minimized, or to clamp two electrical conductors together using parallel groove and crimp connectors.
When stringing new conductors, a tail end (extra length of the conductor after termination) is often produced. If left uncontrolled, the tail end can pose a risk to the lineman until the tail end has been shortened and clamped. When making repairs, a lineman may be required to cut out a section of conductor and splice a new section into the conductor; however, such a repair requires the lineman to not only use cutters to cut the conductor but also maintain control of two sections of conductor along with the splice. Such repairs can create numerous risks to the lineman and, in some cases, result in a section of the conductor falling to the ground and/or being uncontrolled.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a clamping device that frees up a lineman's hands and allows the lineman to safely perform maintenance and repairs to conductors.